


Deep In Thought

by CommanderSideswipe



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers: Armada
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/pseuds/CommanderSideswipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sideswipe does something uncharacteristic of himself, Blurr's concern overtakes his usual desire to avoid others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep In Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done on DeviantArt as part of the 100 themes challenge.

Silence.

It was a strange sensation to Blurr, who was used to Sideswipe's exuberant, boisterous nature. He'd paused in the corridor, next to the door to Sideswipe's barracks. It was almost so silent that he could hear his own spark thrumming. It was worrisome, really, that he hadn't heard a word out of the younger mech. Not a thump. Nothing.

His servo pressed against the door and his optics dimmed into a faint, pained expression for a moment. Surely, the young mech who had followed him loyally was alive and unharmed. If he were wounded, or worse, offlined, it would be a serious blow to morale--Blurr's own as well as the team's. Whether he liked it or not, Sideswipe had become a part of the team that might have almost been the "spark" of the team. Or, at least, an essential Energon line to the "spark" of the team.

He sighed heavily, turning away from the door. It wasn't his place to barge in. Besides, he knew he was no good with other beings socially. He'd probably have snapped on Sideswipe if he did barge in.

The lock to the door clicked open, and the door slid open to reveal Sideswipe; his optics were dimmed, his arms crossed. Silent, deep in thought almost. 

Blurr glanced to him, a relieved look in his optics. He heaved a faint sigh.

"Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe jolted for a moment, his optics brightening. His vocals faltered and he turned his face away from Blurr for a moment.

"...Apologies. I didn't mean to disturb you." Blurr spoke lowly, turning to walk away.

Sideswipe turned back toward Blurr and reached out his servo. "Mmh, Blurr. Sorry I worried you."

"...It's fine. Just don't die, kid."


End file.
